A conventional method of manufacturing a resistor including a metal plate as a resistive element will be described with reference to FIGS. 11A and 11B. FIGS. 11A and 11B are perspective views for explaining the method of manufacturing a conventional resistor. First, as shown in FIG. 11A, a plurality of belt-shaped insulating films 2 are formed at regular intervals on an upper surface of sheet-shaped resistive element 1 composed of a metal. Then, as shown in FIG. 11B, sheet-shaped resistive element 1 is plated on the parts exposed between the plurality of belt-shaped insulating films 2 to form a plurality of belt-shaped electrodes 3. Then, the intermediate product shown in FIG. 11B is divided into pieces of resistors (see, for example, Patent Literature PTL1).